This invention relates to a forced aerating apparatus for inboard live wells.
In fishing competition, it is desirable to maintain the fish, once caught, in a live condition for subsequent measuring, weighing, etc. Many types of live wells have been previously provided but the devices of which applicant has knowledge suffer from many disadvantages.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a live well for a fishing boat which is positioned within the boat.
A further object of the invention is to provide an inboard live well including means for supplying aerated water thereto while the boat is moving or stationary.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a continuous aerating system for a live well when the boat is either moving or stationary.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an inboard live well having an intake pipe positioned outwardly of the boat and which includes means for automatically pivoting upwardly and rearwardly upon striking an obstruction or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a forced aerating means for inboard live wells including means for draining accumulated water from the boat.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a forced aerating means for inboard live wells which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.